mlpfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Użytkownik:Vengir/brudnopis
=Książki i komiksy= Poza serialem historie mieszkańców Equestrii są przedstawione w różnych licencjonowanych materiałach. Poniższy artykuł prezentuje wybrane najważniejsze książki wydawnictwa Little, Brown and Company oraz komiksy wydawnictwa IDW. Niektóre z poniższych poniższych pozycji zostały lub zostaną wydane w Polsce przez wydawnictwo Egmont. Książki Wśród książek można wydzielać serię główną oraz uzupełniające ją wydania dodatkowe. Ukazują się one z mniejszą częstotliwością w porównaniu do komiksów. O ile nie wspomniano inaczej, autorką każdej z nich jest Gillian M. Berrow, która jest także scenarzystką odcinka „Wielka tajemnica Pinkie”. Seria główna Główna seria to po prostu opowiadania, przedstawiające jakąś historię z życia danego bohatera. Nie mają jednego wspólnego motywu, lecz jest to seria stała, która co jakiś czas poszerza się o kolejne pozycje. W Polsce wydawana z opóźnieniem przez wydawnictwo Egmont. Pierwszą książką wydaną w Ameryce po raz pierwszy z nowym logiem będzie „Trixie and the Razzle-Dazzle Ruse”, za to w Polsce nowe logo pojawi się już na „Fluttershy i Fantastyczny Festiwal Futrzaków”. Twilight Sparkle i Zaklęcie Kryształowego Serca Pinkie Pie i szalone Skałkoparty Rainbow Dash i wyzwanie Dzielnej Do Rarity i niezwykły przypadek Charity Applejack i pamiętna pomyłka Fluttershy i Fantastyczny Festiwal Futrzaków Discord and the Ponyville Players Dramarama Lyra and Bon Bon and the Mares from S.M.I.L.E. Starlight Glimmer and the Secret Suite Trixie and the Razzle-Dazzle Ruse Seria o Dzielnej Do Jednorazowa seria trzech opowiadań o Dzielnej Do inspirowana podobnymi książkami pojawiającymi się w serialu. Na okładce jako autorka została wymieniona A. K. Yearling. W rzeczywistości jest to zabieg mający na celu wyłącznie zbudowanie klimatu, a prawdziwą autorką jest, tak jak przy większości pozycji, G. M. Berrow. W tej serii powiązania między każdą z pozycji są najsilniejsze; druga i trzecia część trylogii zawiera odniesienia odpowiednio do jednej i obu poprzednich. Ta seria nie została wydana w Polsce. Daring Do and the Marked Thief of Marapore Daring Do and the Eternal Flower Daring Do and the Forbidden City of Clouds Seria o księżniczkach Seria czterech książek poświęconych czterem księżniczkom alikornom. Każda z nich jest skupia się na jednej z nich oraz jednej porze roku, w której odbywa się akcja. Spośród całej czwórki tylko Twilight Sparkle ma dodatkowo swoją osobną książkę w serii głównej. Ta seria nie została wydana w Polsce. Princess Celestia and the Summer of Royal Waves Princess Luna and the Festival of the Winter Moon Princess Cadance and the Spring Hearts Garden Princess Twilight Sparkle and the Forgotten Books of Autumn Książki Mary Jane Begin Autorką tej serii jest Mary Jane Begin. Są to krótkie książeczki z ręcznie malowanymi obrazkami. Nie zostały wydane w Polsce. Under the Sparkling Sea The Dragons on Dazzle Island Przewodniki i dzienniki Są to wyjątkowe, większe pozycje oryginalnie wydane na podobieństwo prawdziwych ksiąg ze świata My Little Pony. W Polsce są wydawane w uproszczonej, bardziej ekonomicznej formie z zupełnie inną okładką, jednak nie mniej bogatą w treść. Elementy Harmonii Autor: Brandon T. Snider Dziennik Dwóch Sióstr Autorka: Amy Keating Rogers The Wonderbolts Academy Handbook Autor: Brandon T. Snider Komiksy Komiksy wydawnictwa IDW w porównaniu z książkami charakteryzują się dużo większą częstotliwością ukazywania się, a także obszerniejszą listą autorów. Na bieżąco ukazują się aż dwie serie komiksów: ta pierwsza to seria główna, tą drugą początkowo była mikroseria, zastąpiona po jej zakończeniu serią Friends Forever. Poza tym okazjonalnie wychodzą także dodatkowe pozycje. Seria główna W serii głównej znajdują się jedyne komiksy, które są wydawane w Polsce przez Egmont. Swoją światową premierę mają w formie comiesięcznych zeszytów. W tej serii zdarza się, że jedna historia jest podzielona na więcej niż jeden zeszyt (maksymalnie cztery). Dopiero z czasem powstają wydania zbiorcze w formie tomów (od 4 do 5 zeszytów), a dalej antologii (od 12 do 13 zeszytów). W Polsce są wydawane wyłącznie w formie tomów. Nie każda historia ma swój osobny oficjalny tytuł. Dla porządku poniższy spis jest podzielony, wzorem polskich wydań, na tomy, zamiast zeszyty albo historie. Tom 1: Powrót Królowej Chrysalis Tom 2 Tom 3: Zen i sztuka naprawy altany/Rżenie serca Tom 4 Tom 5: Lustrzane odbicia Tom 6 Tom 7: The Good, the Bad, and the Ponies/The Root of the Problem Tom 8 Tom 9: Siege of the Crystal Empire Tom 10 Tom 11 Mikroseria Zakończona już seria 10 komiksów. Każda z nich była poświęcona jednej postaci (lub trójki w przypadku Znaczkowej Ligi). Historyjki nigdy nie przeciągały się na więcej niż jeden zeszyt. Powstały także dwa tomy zbiorcze serii: jeden z sześcioma zeszytami, a drugi z czterema. Ta seria nie została wydana w Polsce. Zeszyt 1: Twilight Sparkle Zeszyt 2: Rainbow Dash Zeszyt 3: Rarity Zeszyt 4: Fluttershy Zeszyt 5: Pinkie Pie Zeszyt 6: Applejack Zeszyt 7: Znaczkowa Liga Zeszyt 8: Księżniczka Celestia Zeszyt 9: Spike Zeszyt 10: Księżniczka Luna Friends Forever Nowsza seria, następczyni mikroserii i wydawana do dzisiaj. Tu także historyjki zamykają się w obrębie jednego zeszytu, jednak tym razem każda historia jest poświęcana dwóm postaciom. Podobnie jak w przypadku serii głównej, dostępne są wydania zbiorcze w formie tomów (od 4 do 5 zeszytów) oraz antologii (coroczne). Ta seria nie została wydana w Polsce. Zeszyt 1: Applejack i Pinkie Pie Zeszyt 2: Discord i Znaczkowa Liga Zeszyt 3: Księżniczka Celestia i Spike Zeszyt 4: Shining Armor i Twilight Sparkle Zeszyt 5: Fluttershy i Zecora Zeszyt 6: Rainbow Dash i Trixie Zeszyt 7: Pinkie Pie i księżniczka Luna Zeszyt 8: Applejack i Rarity Zeszyt 9: Babcia Smith i bracia Flim Flam Zeszyt 10: Fluttershy i Iron Will Zeszyt 11: Rainbow Dash i Spitfire Zeszyt 12: Pinkie Pie i Twilight Sparkle Zeszyt 13: Babs Seed i Rarity Zeszyt 14: Księżniczka Luna i Spike Zeszyt 15: Pani Burmistrz i Applejack Zeszyt 16: Diamond Tiara i Silver Spoon Zeszyt 17: Twilight Sparkle i Big Macintosh Zeszyt 18: Fluttershy i Rainbow Dash Zeszyt 19: Rarity i Cake'owie Zeszyt 20: Discord i księżniczka Luna Zeszyt 21: Spike i Zecora Zeszyt 22: Pinkie Pie i księżniczka Celestia Zeszyt 23: Applejack i Fluttershy Zeszyt 24: Rarity i Gilda Zeszyt 25: Twilight Sparkle i Rainbow Dash Zeszyt 26: Shining Armor i książę Blueblood Zeszyt 27: Babcia Smith i Pinkie Pie Zeszyt 28: Znaczkowa Liga i księżniczka Luna Zeszyt 29: Rarity i Maud Pie Zeszyt 30: Księżniczka Cadance i Twilight Sparkle Zeszyt 31: Rainbow Dash i Wielkie Serce Zeszyt 32: Dzielna Do i Fluttershy Zeszyt 33: Applejack i Cherry Jubilee Zeszyt 34: Cheese Sandwich i Pinkie Pie Zeszyt 35: Twilight Sparkle i Starlight Glimmer Zeszyt 36: Rainbow Dash i Soarin Zeszyt 37: Rarity i Trixie Seria FIENDship is Magic Jednorazowa seria pięciu komiksów poświęconych czterem czarnym charakterom z serialu oraz syrenom z filmu „Equestria Girls: Rainbow Rocks”. Seria jest dostępna w jednym tomiku zbiorczym. Nie wydano jej w Polsce. Dla porządku wspomniano poniżej także zeszyt 3, który normalnie nie zalicza się do tematyki wiki. Zeszyt 1: Król Sombra Zeszyt 2: Lord Tirek Zeszyt 3: Syreny Zeszyt 4: Nightmare Moon Zeszyt 5: Królowa Chrysalis Komiksy okolicznościowe IDW wydało także kilka specjalnych komiksów z okazji rocznicy wydania swojego pierwszego komiksu MLP oraz świąt. Nieuwzględnione niżej komiksy rocznicowy na 2013 oraz świąteczny 2014 są poświęcone w całości Equestria Girls. Żadnego nie wydano w Polsce. Komiks rocznicowy 2014: Superkucyki Komiks świąteczny 2015 Komiks rocznicowy 2017: Guardians of Harmony Odniesienia w serialu W powyższych pozycjach znajdują się różne odniesienia do wydarzeń z serialu, innych książek i komiksów (czasem nawet do tych od innego wydawnictwa), a w jednym przypadku nawet do Equestria Girls. W drugą jednak stronę odniesienia są stosunkowo rzadkie. Twórcy przyznają, że osobiście nie zapoznają się z dodatkowymi źródłami. Mimo to w serialu (w angielskiej wersji językowej) można odnaleźć przynajmniej dwa odniesienia. Są to kolejno: *Na początku odcinka „Główna atrakcja” kucyki wspominają o Ponypaloozie. Jest to nawiązanie do wydarzeń z książki „Pinkie Pie and the Rockin' Ponypalooza Party!” (w Polsce „Pinkie Pie i szalone Skałkoparty”). *Gra fabularna „Ogres and Oubliettes” (O&O) z odcinka o tym samym tytule po raz pierwszy pojawiła się w komiksie „Rżenie serca”, będącym drugą częścią tomu 3 głównej serii. Była jednoczenie parodią gry „Dungeons and Dragons” (D&D) oraz nawiązaniem do epizodu z 1 tomu głównej serii, „Powrót Królowej Chrysalis”, kiedy to para bohaterek tymczasowo ląduje w oubliecie (czyli lochu z jedynym wyjściem w suficie). W Polsce ta gra ma osobną nazwę w serialu (Ogry i ciemnice) i w komiksach (Lochy i ogry).